


Response is everything.

by Buddha_aka_me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha_aka_me/pseuds/Buddha_aka_me
Summary: Day Three: DansenFicWeekPrompt: "Fight or Flight."Alex Danvers promised her wife she'd be more careful.She had.Kelly was not impressed to find it wasn't going as planned
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Response is everything.

A quick one shot.

Alex glanced around, trying to discern if the noise she heard was real, or her mind messing with her. Deciding it was in her head, she crawled forward, once again cursing her bad luck of being caught up in a chase that took her down into not just the sewers, but into the lowest portions of them, where she couldn’t even stand up.  
“This suit is gonna be ruined.”  
“What was that?” Brainy’s voice came through her earpiece, as Alex came to a section where she could finally stand again.  
“Nothing just …. sewers are not good for my suit.” Alex muttered, trying to keep her voice low.  
“Ah. Yes. Well, the suit is ….” Brainy was cut short as the sound of weapon going off filled his comms. “Bluebird? Bluebird can you hear me?”  
Brainy looked across at Kelly, who had arrived alongside him a few seconds ago.  
“Brainy, what is going on?” Kelly’s voice was low and he could tell she was suppressing her anger.  
“Oh, just ….”  
Kelly put a hand up, stopping him mid sentence, “Did we, or did we not have the discussion, only yesterday, that Alex was not to go into a situation without immediate back-up available to her?”  
“Yes, but ….”  
Before they could finish talking, they heard a muffled slam, and Kelly immediately yelled out, “Kara, for fucks sake. If you hear this, lock onto your sister and pull her out of wherever she is. Now!” 

Kara was walking along with Lena, both with coffee in hand, and Kara was wiping off her lips with a napkin, having finished eating a number of Noonan’s sticky buns. As she balled the napkin up, she smiled towards Lena, before tossing it in a perfect arc into a trash can some 500 yards away. Lena laughed, muttering "show off," as Kara nudged her shoulder gently. Then Kara’s head tilted minutely, and before she could even give Lena an apologetic look, Lena was pulling the coffee cup from her hand.  
“Go save the day Supergirl,” Lena smiled as she spoke, and Kara leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
“Alex is in trouble somewhere.” Kara stopped moving, and closed her eyes. They snapped open, and before Lena could ask anything more about it, Kara had pulled off her glasses, and shot up into the sky, cape snapping behind her. 

Kara flew into the sewer system, having tossed the culvert cover open that left it spinning on its edge in the street, like a coin had been spun. It finally fell over with a loud thunk, that had people stopping in their tracks, trying to figure out what was going on. Kara barely paused to reorientate herself, and then flew through the tunnels, not needing her super hearing as she got closer to whatever it was Alex was battling.  
As she flew into the fight going on, Kara moved to block a punch that was from an Alien species Kara didn’t immediately recognise. Fortunately, while it was obviously strong enough to do plenty of damage to Alex, it was no match for her, and one good swing had it careening into the wall opposite them.  
Without checking further, Kara grabbed Alex, and was quickly flying them out of there.  
Once the immediate danger was over, Kara slowed down, before hovering, her nose scrunched up, as she checked over Alex for possible injuries. Seeing nothing broken or any real damage, Kara finally relaxed as she began a flight back to the Tower that was slow enough for Alex to endure, calling in Brainy to organise getting the Alien contained via the formed organisation that had taken over after the destruction of the DEO.  
“You stink.”  
“Gee, thanks. I wonder why?” Alex grumbled irritably.  
“Why didn’t you call me before going after that Alien? You know the deal Alex.” Kara sounded more worried than upset, but before she could formulate a reply, Kara was drifting down into The Tower. As her boots hit the floor, Kelly was already striding up onto the platform by the balcony. 

“Uh Oh, you’re in trouble.” Kara said, much too gleefully for Alex’s liking.  
“I’m so mad at you!” Kelly wasn’t even yelling, which had Alex wincing, because that was a sure sign she was as mad as hell.  
“I wasn’t expecting to catch up with anyone. It was supposed to just be a recon mission. Right Brainy.”  
“Indeed it was …”  
Kelly whirled around, a finger pointing at him, “No, you don’t speak,” she swung back to face Alex, “You. Speak.”  
Looking slightly nervous, Alex swallowed hard, “It was just reconnaissance. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone there.”  
Kelly’s eyes narrowed. “So, this reconnaissance, did it lead you directly into the sewer system?”  
“Kind of? It was at the start of a culvert.” Alex scratched the back of her neck nervously, “actually, now that I’ve said that out loud, it doesn't sound great. Look, it wasn’t that they came at me from the sewers. They came at me from behind, and well, my fight or flight response kicked in.”  
“Why did it have to be fight!” Now Kelly was raising her voice, as Alex stepped back a fraction.  
Even Kara moved with her, eyes wide open.  
“Technically, it was flight as well, cos, ya know me, flying in, saving the day…” Kara’s words trailed off as Kelly looked at her, mouth dropped open, eyebrows raised.  
“Oh, you did not just say that!”  
Kara squeaked, and suddenly moved so Alex was just in front of her. She leaned down and stage whispered, “Your wife is scary.”  
Alex snorted, then schooled her features as Kelly glared at them both.  
“Siblings, it’s what we do. You know. You and James?” Alex said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation slightly.  
Brainy walked over, and gently grasped Kelly’s hand. “While I understand you're worried, I can assure you Kelly, this was not supposed to jeopardize Alex in any way. My calculations had deemed it as a 85.6% probability that it was a mission whereby no-one would see her. I’m sorry.”  
Kelly’s shoulders sagged, as the anger drained out of her. “No, I’m sorry. I just …”  
“Hey, I get it,” Alex moved forward and was stopped short as Kelly’s hand shot out into her chest, expecting more of the same from Kelly.  
“You stink!”  
Kara looked back at Alex, grinning widely, “See, I told you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Enough. I’m heading for the shower.”  
Kelly stood back shaking her head as Alex made to step into her space, “Nope, not until you shower and change.”  
Alex nodded, as she quickly made her way to the bathroom.  
“Fight or flight my ass.” Kelly murmured with a smile, as Kara took off shouting something about finishing her date with Lena.  
Kelly looked back at Brainy, "We're going to have to redefine when Alex gets back up, aren't we?"  
"Hey, I heard that!" Alex yelled from the small bathroom.  
"Good," Kelly shouted back, "now get washed. The sooner you're clean, the sooner we get home to relax."  
Alex poked her head around the door, obviously ready to pop into the shower, "I am sorry. I really wasn't intending for it all to happen like it did."  
Kelly smiled, "I know love. I'm sorry I was mad, I just …"  
"Worry about me." Alex finished for her, "And like I said, I get that."  
Kelly nodded, and watched as Alex closed the door again, knowing that fighting really was what Alex did, and as long as Kara could fly her out of a situation, she could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had, so I hope it works and reads okay and was enjoyed.


End file.
